Deleted Scene
by Karmitara
Summary: A deleted scene from Spider-Man Homecoming. How did Tony react after finding out about his jet? And how did Peter end up getting his wounds treated after the battle with the Vulture?
1. Chapter 1

"Uh, Tony," Happy started in a quiet voice, "There was a problem with the jet..."

"A problem? What kind of problem?" Tony's tone was only mildly interested as he tinkered with his StarkPad. "How big are we talking about here; camera go out, bird fly into an engine, person saw it?"

"Well... A lot of people saw it..."

There was a pause as Tony processed what was said, his hands setting the pad down as he looked at the seats in front of him in his car. "What do you mean 'a lot of people saw it'?"

"Sir... the jet crashed..." Happy swallowed thickly as he took in the silence from his boss, a nervous sweat breaking out across his skin.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right." Tony's voice was clipped, something he did when he was annoyed. "The jet that I gave you control of, the invisible jet that I designed myself, that can fly on its own, crashed? Is that what you said?"

"It seems that someone was trying to hijack it. We have the guy in custody though and are transporting him to prison now, but-"

"How much of my stuff was damaged? God, this is going to be a disaster in the press... Do we know for sure that no one else was there to take anything? I'm coming in now, we need to do an inventory-"

"Tony!"

"What?"

Happy let out a sigh, "The kid is the one that stopped the hijacking."

There was another long pause as Tony sucked in a ragged breath, "What kid? Our kid - Spider-Kid?"

"Yeah... There's webs all around the guy and the boxes, and he left a note saying that this is the Vulture guy he was talking about. But, Tony... It doesn't look good here. There's a lot of blood all over the place and even though this guy was bleeding, it wasn't nearly as much as what we found on the ground."

"I'll be right there."

Tony hung up, telling his driver to pull over so he could get out and pull a case from the trunk of the car. His suit powered up and caged in around him in seconds, letting him blast off to where F.R.I.D.A.Y. told him was the site of the crash.

Tony was there within minutes, hovering over the beach and taking in the fire and wreckage before landing in front of Happy.

"Any sign of him?" Tony asked as he scanned the area, his heart beating faster than it should have been.

"Nothing yet," Happy, though worn and nervous, informed without missing a beat, "but I have groups of men going up and down the beach to look for him."

Tony nodded before taking to the sky again, backtracking in the direction of the city. "F.R.I.D.A.Y., switch to thermal. Look for traces of any enhanced humans in the area, as well as anyone that's wounded."

"Potential target located," The AI said nearly a second later. "He matches both points of interest and is the right height and build for Peter Parker."

"Good, where is he?"

"He's on top of the Cyclone roller coaster in the amusement park; he's not looking so good, boss..."

Tony turned his head, seeing the coaster from a distance and immediately flying towards it. Now that he knew where he was, Tony could faintly make out the form of the young enhanced boy at the very top.

"Hey, kid, didn't you hear the park's close because some idiot crashed a Stark Jet into the beach?" He tried to joke once he was close enough as he silently ran a damage analysis on the teen.

Peter's head lolled to the side, his split lip and bloodied face making Tony cringe in regret. He was already blaming himself for all of this.

"Mr. Stark...?"

"Yeah, kid, the one and only. Who else would be able to get into a suit and fly all the way up here with you?"

"War Machine," He shrugged with a slight smirk on his lips. Tony rolled his eyes from under his helmet and shook his head.

"Okay, just for that, I'm going back home-"

A series of pained coughs stopped Tony mid-tease, Peter gripping his side tightly with one hand and coughing into his elbow on the other arm. A violent shudder ran down his spine as he tilted on his seat, almost falling off of it if it wasn't for the gentle hand that Tony placed on his shoulder.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y., where's the report from that scan?"

"Would you like the full version or just immediate injuries listed?"

"Give me the short version of all of it."

"Peter has a concussion that seems to have come from repeated blows to the head if the gashes hidden by his hair suggests," The AI started, "four broken ribs, internal bleeding in the chest area, multiple tears in various muscles, a puncture wound in his right shoulder, external and internal burns, several broken bones, and numerous lacerations and bruises throughout his body."

"Christ!" Tony exclaimed, staggering in the air for a second as he stared at the kid in front of him that seemed to be out of it. "Kid, I need you to stay with me. I'm going to bring you to the medbay."

He went forward and gently started to wrap his arms around Peter, frowning as the boy pushed him away.

"N-no..."

"Kid, no time to fight me on this-"

"No! I don't want to!" He yelled, starting to stand up and making Tony's heart jump into his throat as he swayed on the narrow bar. "I don't want to go with you! It'll only get my hopes up! I'm tired of losing the important people in my life! I can heal on my own, I don't need you...!"

The heart that was lodged in Tony's throat was stabbed repeatedly at the kid's words. He knew exactly the role that he was playing in Peter's life, it was one of the reasons that he was trying to distance himself before. Tony wasn't a good role model for the kid, he wanted him to realize it and find someone better. But this damn kid couldn't seem to let go of him!

"Peter..." Tony dug deep into his mind to try and find the words to say, so that the kid would understand. None came to mind though and he was stuck on his own. "Peter, I realize that I might not have been... the best mentor that I could have been. That's completely on me, my bad, my fault, sorry. Let me try to make it all better now, okay? Let me help you."

Peter's face was blank as he listened to him, Tony was almost worried about not being able to get through to the kid and have to force him into a hospital. But then Peter's eyes rolled back just as his knees gave out, the teen's body falling onto the bar he was just standing on and plummeting to the tracks below.

Tony's eyes widened, lunging for his body before any more damage could come to it. He caught him just before he hit the rails, Peter effectively unconscious now and in no way able to argue about going to get medical help.

Tony adjusted his hold on the boy before flying off to the Avengers Compound upstate, hoping that the MedBay was fully operational by now.

When Peter woke up, he was in the most comfortable hospital bed he had ever experienced. Not that he experienced a lot of hospital beds. He wasn't constantly falling down the stairs in front of his aunt or miscalculating his webbing and crashing into the side of a building and breaking his arm while having to make up an excuse to his aunt about why he needed to go to the hospital for a cast. No, that's never happened before. He's not a reckless teen. He's a very safe and mature teen that's basically an adult.

"Mr. Parker, good to see you awake again." A kind voice said from the door. When he looked over, he saw a very pretty woman with a matching smile walk in.

"It's good to be awake, I guess? Thank you for seeing me awake though," He started to return her smile before a dark blush spread across his cheeks. "Wait, that sounded kinda wrong... I didn't mean that in any way. I just meant that- You said- I was just... Um, where am I?"

The doctor chuckled a bit at him but (much to Peter's relief) let his little ramble go, looking down at a clipboard in her hand. "You're in the medical wing at the Avengers Compound, Mr. Stark brought you in a few hours ago and we were able to treat your injuries - most of which are almost healed already."

Peter let out a small sigh of relief, this meant he wouldn't have a lot of explaining to do to May when he got home- "Wait, you said hours?" Peter's eyes widened as he looked at the doc, "How many hours? Two? Three?"

"Five."

Peter felt the color drain from his face. Five hours? How was he supposed to explain where he was four hours after Homecoming ended? Aunt May was going to kill him... Oh man, she was going to kill him so bad.

The doctor offered a sympathetic smile as she set the clipboard down. "I can get one of the drivers to bring you home? Mr. Hogan is still at the beach overlooking the clean up of the jet, and Mr. Stark fell asleep in his lab again under the orders that I tell him when you wake up-"

"You don't have to wake him up just for me," Peter shook his head. He couldn't imagine facing Mr. Stark after what he said on top of the Cyclone... "I'd appreciate another driver though. I don't think I could walk all the way back to Queens - not that I couldn't if I needed to, but it's just really tiring and-"

"Mr. Smith will be happy to take you back to Queens, Mr. Parker," She smiled at him, her voice light and amused as he sighed in relief.

He had another hour to think of an excuse that didn't involve something scandalous, and at least another day to avoid Mr. Stark and Happy.

 **A/N: This idea has been used so many times... What's one more? I needed a small break from Didn't Have To Be (my other IronDad/SpiderSon story, if you want to check that out) So while watching Homecoming again, this came to mind... Hope you enjoyed this short drabble!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Tony!" Happy shouted, his voice slightly panicked. It was enough to make Tony put his StarkPad down and listen to the other man on the phone.

"What?"

Happy let out a sigh, "The kid is the one that stopped the hijacking."

There was a long pause as Tony sucked in a ragged breath, his mind struggling to process what he was just told. "What kid? Our kid - Spider-Kid?"

"Yeah..." Happy explained, "But that's not all..."

The genius was nearly suffocating in the silence that followed, his driver already turned around and headed towards the beach. "Out with it, Happy! What else is there?"

"Peter's dead, Tony."

"...what?"

"One of the Vulture's buddies came and shot him. He was dead before I got here."

In almost mere seconds, Tony was at the crash site and staring at the lifeless body of a young hero that wanted nothing more than to help others.

"You could have prevented this."

Tony's head snapped up to see May Parker standing next to him, her face pale and skinner than he remembered.

"You knew he wouldn't stop this, but you still took his suit away. Why would you do that?"

The male swallowed thickly. He knew it was true. It was his fault that Peter is dead now... All because he got a little angry.

"You might as well have killed him yourself."

Tony jerked awake, his breathing hard as he glanced around his workshop. How long had he slept? His body felt heavy and sluggish as it normally did after he slept for what seemed like ages. Or like how it normally felt after a dream like that...

Peter!

He stood up as he checked his phone. He didn't have any alerts from the doctor, did that mean Peter was still unconscious? That couldn't have been a good thing... Tony had left the room three hours ago, meaning he'd been unconscious for seven hours. That wasn't healthy at all.

Tony quickly started walking to the med-bay, his heart pounding in his chest as his footsteps echoed through the empty halls. What would happen to Peter if he stayed under for so long? What would his aunt think if her nephew never woke up again? It would be all Tony's fault because he's the idiot that took away the kid's suit.

When he reached the med-bay, his hammering heart almost pounded out his chest. Peter's room was empty. There was no Peter here. Peter was not in the bed in his room. His bed was empty and his room was empty and Peter was missing.

Where was Peter?

"Doctor!" Tony turned on his heel to search for Peter's doctor, wanting the answer to his quest of finding Peter.

"Yes, Mr. Stark?" She appeared out of another room behind Tony, that calm smile always in place.

"Where's Peter?"

"He left two hours ago, he should be home by now."

The man's eyebrow twitched as he closed his eyes in annoyance, taking a deep breath in. "I thought I told you to alert me when he woke up?"

She nodded, "You did, but he asked that I didn't. Peter seemed very panicked and worried when I mentioned you or Mr. Hogan, so I had Mr. Smith take him home."

Tony let out a sigh... This should have been expected. The kid probably remembered what he said on the rollercoaster and didn't want to face up to it. Running away from his problems and hoping they go away, Tony knew it well.

"I also gave him one of Miss Potts' old shirts," She said, "I thought it would be better for him to go home in that than in what was left of his suit."

Tony chuckled a bit and nodded as he left the medical area, heading to the roof.

He was -whether Tony liked it or not- the adult here, and had to face the music at some point even if Peter didn't want to. Ugh, this was all such a big mess that Tony wished he could just ignore and hope it'll go away. But he knew better than that... Peter deserved better than that.

His suit wrapped around him as he walked across the roof, soon lifting him into the air and letting him jet across to Queens.

What would he even say to him? Did Peter even remember what Tony said while they were at the rollercoaster? What if Peter was still mad and wouldn't listen to him? No... Peter may have been angry at him, but he wouldn't turn him away. The boy was too polite for his own good. But he did yell at Tony twice within the month... But he didn't think that Tony was really there the first time, and he was out of it the second time.

So many questions filled Tony's mind as he flew to Queens, letting out an aggravated sigh. He knew that he'd probably forget everything he was practicing to say as soon as he faced off with the boy, so that was going to be great. Just lovely.

In no time, sooner than he'd like, he was floating outside of Peter's apartment. His faceplate lifted up as he looked at the small apartment that Peter stayed in, a light in the living room just turning off. He saw movement in Peter's room (the boy never closed his curtains) as he went to faceplant onto his bottom bunk. A groan left him as he instantly sat up and wrapped an arm around his side. Tony felt a stab of guilt in his heart at watching Peter still in pain from his fight with the Vulture. If he had his suit this wouldn't have happened...

Peter slowly lowered himself down onto his bed again, carefully avoiding all his injuries as he seemed to fall asleep instantly.

Tony watched him for a while, his mind running over so many things about Peter (especially that he was small enough to fit into Pepper's old 'Are you positive?' shirt and how ridiculously hilarious that was to him). He looked so young when he slept, his hair messed up and starting to curl.

A small smile graced his face as he looked down through the window. The boy must have been exhausted if he hadn't noticed Tony watching him by now. Though he couldn't really blame Peter, it had been a long day... And Tony would feel horrible if he was the reason the kid didn't get enough sleep; so he did what any good adult would do and flew back to the compound.

Tony would give Peter more time. Time to think of what they could say to each other and let Peter relax and recuperate. And while Tony waited, he would finish up the Iron Spider suit for him then present it to Peter with a reward that was long overdue...

Peter would make a very good Avenger.

 **A/N: I hate all of you so much! This story was a oneshot! But you send me more ideas that I can build with this?! I want to turn this into a series now!**

 **I'm just joking, I really love it when you send me ideas and I love all of my readers(the nice ones anyway). I'm making no promises, but I'm thinking of continuing this story with all the scenes that should have been in the movie. I'll need to watch Homecoming again to see, but I might have a few more ideas with this.**


	3. End Credit Scene

"So, the kid turned you down?" Pepper asked, watching her ex-boyfriend-now-fiance as he stared at the Iron Spider. Their press conference just ended and the world would soon be screaming the praises of the Pepperony ship back on course - or whatever the kids these days said.

"Yep." A small chuckle left him as he tapped a screwdriver against the suit, "He's honestly too good. The world doesn't deserve a kid like him."

"But he deserves the world, right?"

Tony turned back around to look at her with a knowing smile, "That he does. Just like a girl I know."

"Oh really? And who would that be?" Pepper slid over on the couch, letting Tony take the cushion next to her. He lifted a glass of wine that was poured for him earlier and sipped it while keeping his eyes locked on hers.

"I forgot her name, but she used to work for me. A truly amazing person that had to deal with a lot of things because of me... Even still, she hasn't run away from me yet." He sent her a smile, the kind of smile that was always saved for the ones Tony trusted more than anything. Pepper knew that smile well, sending him one of her own as she placed her hand over his.

"She should have run away a long time ago, but I think she might have seen something in you that no one else did. She's a curious person that needed to know if what she saw was really there."

"Was it?"

Pepper's heart almost broke at the hopeful voice Tony used; she knew that he desperately sought redemption for things of his past... She felt sorry for him, because she knew that no matter what he did or what she said, Tony would always view himself as damaged goods.

"I think so."

Tony leaned in and pecked her lips, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he looked back at the Iron Spider. "Any chance I can know what she saw?"

"Nope." Pepper smirked as she followed Tony's gaze, "So this kid of yours, is he really as good as I've heard?"

The man laughed lightly as he nodded, "Better. He refused being an Avenger, the one thing he's been pining for since I met him, just to help out the smaller people that we don't look at. He's ridiculous... But he's a good kid."

"It's a shame I didn't have the chance to meet him."

"I'm sure he'll be around again, I'm still in charge of him after all. Plus, he comes in for weekly updates to his suit every Friday after school now."

"He almost sounds like an intern."

Pepper sworn she saw the light bulb appear over Tony's head, a feeling of dread filling her at whatever idea Tony was about to pitch to her. It couldn't be good...

"I want to hire a personal intern!" Tony stood up, going to dig around his desk papers.

"A personal... What? Tony, you hate the interns!" Pepper turned around to watch Tony with creased brows.

"I think I can make an exception for a one Mr. Parker."

Suddenly understanding, Pepper rolled her eyes with a sigh. Of course Tony would do this...

 **A/N: Okay, this is supposed to be an ending credit scene for when the story is finished(why it's so short), but it's the only thing I have completed right now and I wanted to let everyone know that I haven't abandoned this story! I have a lot of ideas I can use, I'm just needing time/life to slow down a little and give me a chance to finish them!**

 **So all future chapters I write will somehow be shuffled around and posted ahead of these three. Might be a bit confusing, but I'll make it work somehow!**

 **Credits to camelot1995 for the idea for this really short chapter**


End file.
